


I’m giving you my all

by Parrillas_universe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrillas_universe/pseuds/Parrillas_universe
Summary: Emma swan is a famous dancer, very much wanted by everyone.... or at least at the rabbit hole nightclub. After she finds herself a job as a nanny she meets the beautiful regina Mills. You know all that gay stuff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so don’t judge too hard! Thank you and enjoy the gays

It was a normal day after all, well not normal actually. Emma swan had just gotten her small house.  
Sure, It might not be the best or in the best part of the city but it was much better than the shitty places she and ruby had been staying in and what she cared about the most was, this being an enormous step in their lives.

All those sleepless nights had been extremely paid off. Finally she did it emma swan did it.

"Emma," Ruby repeated. She tossed the keys to the sofa, maybe not even realising where they landed, and reached out for Emma's arm.

"Hey!What's wrong?“

Emma turned around with a soft smile, tears threatening to fall.”Nothing just excited, I guess “she said with a soft chuckle gaining a smile from her very best friend.

“Finally I don’t have to share a sofa with you” Ruby said. Her fake nonchalance was getting harder to maintain now that a smile was creeping over her face. "But not to ruin the mood, we still have to get to work" 

Emma nearly fainted as she ran to her bedroom to find the first thing she found,  
“Fuck ruby- I can’t be late again” she said digging into the bag that held some of her clothes. Knowing well that if she was late once again she would be in serious trouble.

Ruby sucked her lower lip between her teeth and turned her attention to the scenery outside, “ and now it’s raining, great “she said. Emma had thrown the clothes on the bed between them in her own panic, not trusting herself to not have a full breakdown over this.

“Okay swan calm down, he’ll understand if you’re five minutes late.”

“I’ve been late too many times now rubes, he said next time I would be getting fired and I would owe him a shit ton of money ” she said.

Ruby quickly shook her head “ but he has nothing against you Swan, leave him behind and get out of that disgusting club”

“Well I kinda of signed a contract” Emma muttered.

It had made Ruby utterly speechless, and by speechless, she was completely immobile. Her jaw was slack and her brown eyes were wide as they followed every movement that the blonde had made thereafter. And Emma just laughed,awkwardly but she laughed .

She plopped herself down on the bed changing into her typical outfit for Friday’s costumers and tried not to think too much about the fact that she'd automatically ruined the only good thing she had by signing that stupid contract. She told herself it was okay as long as she kept her word and only did it for the money, which was pretty shitty. But she needed it, plus she really didn’t want to die, because of course anyone that didn’t do what gold wanted would be dead the next day if they were lucky.

“You’re a fucking idiot swan what the hell!”

there was a knock at the door. Making ruby and Emma groan.There was a very good chance that it was Killian waiting on the other side – he'd been texting most of the day wondering why she wasn't speaking to him, and as the day carried on Emma was less interested on talking to him.

Once Emma finished getting dressed, She tugged open the door and froze. She must have been more exhausted than she'd realised, because apparently she was flat-out hallucinating. There he was, with a ring and roses.

“Oh fuck me. Are you serious?” Ruby said as she was walking over to killian and Emma.

Killing huffed as she looked back at his girlfriend, Emma. “Come on swan what do you say? Wanna have some pretty cool babies and marry me?” He asked with an eyebrow raised, which it only made Emma want to throw up even more. She was now late and being proposed to.

“Killian I- I’m going to be late right now is not the right moment.”

She hated herself for doing this, as much of an asshole that killian was he had helped them both all this time. But she wasn’t in love, she never was. Killian was nothing but the right key at the right moment. He had helped her getting that stupid job as a stripper at the rabbit hole and many things but never saw him as someone she could fall in love with. Plus didn’t anyone realize how gay she was, cmon she wore a red leather jacket wasn’t that like the biggest thing for lesbians


	2. Meeting you

“ well that was weird as shit” Ruby said letting out a soft chuckle. 

“I don’t understand him rubes, why the hell would I marry him after all the crap he’s done to me” 

“Maybe because every time something goes wrong you find something to make you feel worse and you end up going back to him emma “

Emma sighed as they both made their way down the busy streets of Boston. She knew she had to end whatever was happening with killian but knowing him- a whole damn war would come down trying to crush her. 

“I’ve been looking for jobs rubes, for example this woman is paying thousands of money just to take care of her son. And I’m pretty good with kids” Emma said, a smirk washing over every feature of her face.

“And are you sure a multimillionaire is going to have a stripper take care of her son, who’s teddy bear costs more than our entire life?”

“I know I know- but she doesn’t have to know that. I’ll make sure she only gets how good of an education I have and that I’m good with kids” she said as they walked, arm wrapped around the other.

“ Emma you’ve gone mad” Ruby said with a giggle as they made their way inside the busy nightclub. 

“Now go do your job blondie” ruby whispered.

Emma felt something that she hadn’t felt in a long time, In a weird way she felt loved. Everyone cheering her name made her feel wanted, a way or another.  
It had only been 5 minutes but Emma swan was ready to leave her all on that stage. a set of white platform heels walk across the stage. Her seductive, languid strides entice everyone like none of the other dancers could. curious eyes travel up her long, bare legs that guide them to a mini skirt, if you can even call it that. Her smooth, milky thighs are on full display and her low, slim waist holds a band with white feathers hanging from it, grazing her skin as she walks provocatively to the center stage.

 

Her own hand traveling up her chest and long, slender neck to find her lips coated in red, holding a seductive smirk, and her cheeks are flushed with pink from the activity she's engaged in as she starts to dance against the pole. wrapping her slender fingers around the pole and straddles it between her legs, grinding against it, slowly lowering herself before rising again. Her long, blonde hair falls behind her as she arches her back and rolls her hips to the pounding beat of the music. The sight is the most erotic thing anyone could have seen, but right now Emma swan was not looking at anyone, but letting herself go as she always did when she danced.

Several paper notes make it up on stage, hands reaching up to stuff them into the cheap hems of her costume, and Emma gives a knowing wink before the shirt flies off. Bulbous, hypnotic mounds threaten to fall out of a tiny, aerodynamically impossible bra. 

It was now 3am, Ruby and Emma were finally getting in their own separate beds.  
“You did good emma, everyone was happy with the performance. Even gold” ruby said making the blonde beside her grin proudly.

“ thank you ruby, now let me sleep o have a very important interview tomorrow” 

—————-——————————————

The next morning Emma was awakened by a pillow that ruby had thrown at her after her phone had been ringing the whole morning. With a groan she stood up walking over to the small bathroom they had to share. Changing into her more decent clothes she was far more awake that she had ever been. 

You got this Emma, you go into that office and you show that lady how good you can take care of that kid. She said to herself.

In no time she was standing in front of a quite large office where she had to meet the famous, re- Regina Mills?. She looked down at the papers she had to print out and nodded proudly as she at least had gotten the name correct. 

“Good morning, can I help you?" The secretary gave Emma a sweet smile, taking off her glasses.

"Yes. I'm Emma Swan,I suppose Ms.mills is waiting for me?"

"Oh, right! I'll call her."

"Thank you," Emma backed away and sat on one of the comfortable chairs of the reception area. The place was high class, expensive art work on display.

“ she’s ready to see you, follow me”

The blonde nodded and followed The short secretary . They were passing by the lobby near to the entrance when the woman appeared. Emma saw her first. The dark eyes, the serious expression, the fitted suit. And then the shirt - the white immaculate shirt.

Then the woman saw her too. They both stopped midway, frowning.

Before Emma could open her mouth though, Belle, the secretary looked over her shoulder and took a step back.  
"Miss mills,”She said, standing by Emma's side. "This is , Emma Swan. One of the best nannies I could find for Henry. Emma, this is Regina Mills, the owner of Berkshire Hathaway and the mother of Henry mills.” 

This woman Is a goddess, was the only thing emma could think about, bitting her lower lip she gave the brunette a tight smile trying her best to come up with a serious answer. 

“ Emma- I mean I’m emma swan nice to meet you miss mills” she said before cleaning her sweaty palms against her jeans and reaching out her hand. 

The brunette smirked gently with a nod as she shook Emma’s shaking hand. “ Regina Mills, now would you like to come in and show everything you can do?” 

At this point Emma swan was drowning, drowning in her own puddle of gayness towards this woman. 

Show her what I can do? Does she know I’m a stripper? She wants me to dance for her? 

Emma’s head was filled with thoughts that didn’t allow her to answer the woman, “I’ll take that as a yes? “ Regina said with a serious smile before turning to belle “bring us two cups of coffee, Emma swan follow me” she said as she leaded Emma into her office. 

The blonde had no idea what to do with herself, sitting in front of the large desk she couldn’t help but look at every feature Regina mills had. Her short hair fell just above her shoulders, light brown eyes that could make you go weak in seconds. All of this was interrupted by Regina clearing her throat gently. “When will you be able to start?, you need to know miss swan- Henry isn’t that easy to handle after me and his father had to get divorced.” 

“ umm I can- I can start whenever you want me to,” Emma said with a soft smile, hoping it showed this goddess of a woman how she was ready for her anytime. 

“Well miss swan since I trust my secretary more than I do myself so I doubt you are some kind of criminal that could hurt anyone so , you can start tomorrow morning. Belle will send you all the details, and I expect you there early morning” 

“It sounds perfect, see you tomorrow then?” 

“See you tomorrow.” Regina said before looking back at her computer which Emma kindly took as a goodbye. Part of her had no intentions on leaving but her legs led her straight out the door, almost bumping into belle who carried two coffee mugs. 

“Got the job?” The short brunette asked 

“I apparently start tomorrow morning, is she always this cold towards people?” She heard herself ask In a whisper making the secretary nod.

“ and be happy she’s in a good mood today swan” she said with a wink. 

Soon after that Emma swan was walking out that office with the biggest smile on her face, not sure if it was because she had finally gotten a decent job or because she met the most beautiful woman ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving me a chance with this story! I’ll try my best to give you everything that swanqueen deserved;)


	3. The beginning of it all

It seemed like the day was repeating itself, emma was woken up by Ruby’s pillow- stumbling towards the bathroom as she tried her hardest to wake up. The night before belle had texted her, giving her the address of the house and Reginas’ contact information. Only making her want to call the brunette , or even send her a simple text but she knew that was far too much and she needed to stop acting like a teenager all over again. After getting In the smelly train she sucked her lower lip between her teeth. 

Emma calm down, you got this she’s just another hot woman you can think about at night. Oh god- stop yourself we don’t need a new fantasy at night dear god you’ve met her once!.

Emma shook her head to kick those thoughts out of her head but they only traveled somewhere between her legs. If you know what I mean. 

After the incredible long and sweaty walk that she had to do after getting off the train, she arrived at a much large White House.”this really couldn’t get worse”she murmured as she wiped her sweaty hands against her jeans, which was now maybe the fourth time. “Knock twice, if no one opens then leave”Emma repeated what Ruby had said multiple times maybe more than what was needed. 

The blonde was ready to leave, she knocked twice and the door was still locked. Before she could even take a step the door opened, revealing a beautiful maybe seven year old boy with brown hair and matching eyes. 

“You must be the nanny, mommy is making lasagna do you want some?” 

The boy said with two matching dimples, Emma swan had truly never seen anyone this adorable and trust me on that, even after searching up Regina Mills on google He was still on top of that list.

“Henry what did I say about opening the door without me being with you” a deep yet soft voice said behind the boy before the door was open and revealing now the entire house and the beautiful woman.

“Sorry mom”he said with a sigh 

“Oh no it’s okay miss mills, I’m pretty sure he checked who it was before opening the door and guessed i was not any type of stranger danger “

“ yes I did!” He agreed, of course he did it was better than to get grounded once again, Emma shot him a wink before looking back at his beautiful mother who only chuckled before moving to the side for Emma to walk in. The blonde of course walked, without a doubt.

“Thank you for being here miss swan,I have a very important call in about an hour, and Henry needs some distraction. And we still have a lot to talk about “ 

Emma nodded as she followed the petite woman, who leaded them into the kitchen. Henry following behind them “ I like her mommy can she stay?” The little boy asked with a grin.

Regina looked at Henry for a couple of seconds, her eye letting him know this wasn’t a conversation they were going to have. She let out a sigh as she turned towards Emma,“ miss swan, you must wear the uniform I give you. Every single day, You will have tomorrow to move all of your stuff in- “

“Moving in?, Im moving in?” She asked with wide eyes making the boy giggle with a nod.

“I do hope that is not a problem, I could also have my driver Sydney pick you up every morning but that will certainly be extremely early as you will have a lot of things to do before my Henry wakes up ,”

“I will very much like it if you stayed here, taking care of my little boy” 

Emma was completely confused but she knew how important this job is, plus it payed pretty damn well,” that is not a problem at all miss mill I can of course move in” 

she wasn’t going to leave Ruby alone, she would give her the money she needed to pay rent and everything but fuck- this was definitely something out of Emma swans’ world.

With an eyebrow raised Regina nodded as she turned around, it was as if Emma could feel a wall being brought up. The petite woman had suddenly changed he way she talked, how she looked, even how she stared at absolutely nothing, but of course emma had no reason to question anything she was here to take care of henry and that’s it.

Luckily, it had seemed like no time before she was done listening to everything she had to do with Henry, which may I add it was definitely too much for a little 7 year old boy . Seeing that there weren’t any more rules or important things to accomplish she looked at Henry who was looking over at his mother more bored than anything.

“Why don’t we go play with your toys while your mom works for a little while?” 

“Are you serious? Come on I’m Superman and you’re Batman” Henry said with a grin as he ran out of the kitchen towards the living room where he had a small box of different toys. 

As she watched the little boy finally decide on a game to play on his Xbox she let out a sigh and looked around, her eyes landing on a family picture. A pair of eyes that caught her attention, Brown eyes that weirdly made her feel at home. Regina, they were her eyes. Emma knew Regina controls her life, her daily routines, who enters and leaves, and definitely everything that happens here. Basically, she controls this house and she controls the people in this house. The one thing she cannot control, however, is Emma Swan. At least that’s what she thinks-

That said, it was soon time for Henry to go to bed. Which was so early poor kid but with the dinner he had not long ago he was already more asleep than awake, and of course Regina had said no to five more minutes when Emma had nicely asked , may I repeat- nicely asked.

“I’m surprised Henry liked you this much “ Regina said with a glass of wine against her lips when Emma quietly closed Henry’s bedroom door. The blonde literally almost had a heart attack as she looked at Regina 

“God woman you scared the shit out of m- “ she quickly stopped herself as she heard what words had just fallen from her mouth. 

“oh my god miss mills I’m sorry please forget what I just said “ she said trying to not stumble with her words but very much failing at it. The brunette simple chuckled gently taking a large sip of wine.

“unless you don’t use that type of language around my kid we are good,” 

“I promise you I don’t, you just- you scared me” Emma said with an awkward smile. It was quite clear that the empty glass of wine had gone to Regina’s head, she didn’t have the posture she had this afternoon and her hair was a mess. 

“Why don’t we go downstairs and keep talking about you miss swan, after all you’re my child’s nanny and I’m sure I don’t know a single thing about you”

With a soft nod Emma followed her downstairs and to the black large sofa.  
“Well there’s really nothing important to know about me, I’m just a simple day to day citizen,” and a stripper. She added in her head.

Regina rolled her eyes, the faintest of smiles on her lips. “You lack some serious perspective if you really think that is all you are. Have you already forgotten what a good education you have? Or the places you’ve visited,You think that that doesn't count for anything?”

Emma instantly looked away, that was nowhere true she had barely finished high school and the foster homes she had been in were probably at least 5 miles away from each other. Gulping down her guilty thoughts she looked back at the woman sitting in front of her. 

“Oh well you know, there’s nothing you haven’t experienced yourself I bet you traveled the entire world”she said, a smile washing over her face.

“I used to, before robin died he was my world” The words dropped from the brunette's mouth before she could stop them.

The corners of Emma's mouth immediately slipped downwards.

“Im sorry about your loss miss mills,” she said quietly.” If you want to talk about anything you can come to me now, I’ll always be here to listen to you, even for the stupidest things. Even for things that don’t matter” her gaze did not leave the floor, not even for a second. She had absolutely no idea why she said that. When the only thing she heard was a quiet nod, green eyes finally went to meet brown ones but she quickly realized the woman was already fast asleep. A giggle escaped her lips as she stood up, helping a sleepy Regina lay down and pulled a blanket closer to her body. 

After turning off the lights she walked back upstairs, to the room Regina had previously shown her. Closing the door behind her she let out a loud sigh, shit she had nothing to wear for bed.

And she had so much to tell ruby, she thought as she picked up her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you keep enjoying the story! I promise chapters will be much longer once I have some chapters out! I was planning on posting every day but that’s definitely not a good idea since I want chapters to be long and I’m not the most inspired at the moment haha!


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t a long chapter but it’s better than nothing isn’t it?;) please don’t forget to leave me some feedback as it always helps me know what you guys like and don’t like!

It was a Friday night, she of course had to work at the rabbit hole. It hadn’t taken very long for Emma to start feeling guilty, for god sakes she was lying straight to Regina’s face. Her boss. And Henry, she was lying to Henry. She knew this would soon end very badly there was nowhere in hell she would get through any of this without Regina finding out. 

“I can’t do this anymore ! I can’t lie to Regina. It was all luck- her assistant made a mistake with the interviews and that’s why I’m there, nothing else ” Emma said to no one but herself , or yell- somewhere between those two. 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

She was looking "great".

Thankfully she had managed to cover the dark bags under her eyes, her make-up was flawless altogether, and her black leather pants were fitting perfectly.

And yet she did not feel well.

She was tired and worn out, she was lacking motivation and she hoped that the night would go by fast. She was in desperate need of a break although she was aware that she would not get one anytime soon.

Everything had been going smoothly until she realized how much of a shitty person she was. As she sat in the dressing room after her first dance of the night , covered in her robe, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

She felt nauseous and her whole body hurt, but she was aware that she had to do two more performances tonight. She absolutely hated it- it was bad enough that she had to be there but having to dance three times this shitty Saturday made it worse, more when she had to wake up early the next day to take Henry to his swimming classes. 

 

She loved spending time with Henry, they had grown extremely close in a matter of days. But every time she would look at him, even talk to him. Guilt would just fill her insides and made her feel extremely nauseous and disgusting . This whole thing was weird and uncomfortable.

—————————————————————————-

It was now 6am in the morning she had to be up now to prepare everything for the day but her body was not reacting to her alarms- after yesterday she was absolutely sure she had to leave the rabbit hole but of course it wasn’t as easy as it seemed. After all this was gold who she was talking about.

Once she finally got herself to get out of bed and get ready she quickly went downstairs to grab herself a coffee, the only thing that helped her stay awake these last days. Everything was repetitive, she would get Henry ready for school, wait for him to come back home. Give him dinner and help him with homework- send him to bed then have a little chat with Regina as she drank a couple glasses of wine. 

Sometimes she asked herself why Regina would even drink that much when it would only leave a horrible headache the next day, but she was a businesswoman she needed them- if Emma was in her place for sure she would need them. But even then she always tried to give the brunette a coffee or even water but nothing worked. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet groan, which she was absolutely sure it belonged to Regina Mills. “Miss swan I do hope you realize you have 3 minutes to wake Henry up” she said coldly as she took a glass and filled it with water. 

Emma’s blood boiled at that moment, The blonde had never done anything wrong in the House she would always have Henry in time and well behaved. But there was indeed something she didn’t wrong one night, and that was when Regina had suddenly felt the need to tell Emma what had happened with robin. After that night it was as if Regina realized what she had done and instantly brought her walls even higher which made the blonde utterly confused. She didn’t know the whole story so why would Regina push her away so much.

 

Emma felt slightly rejected, she knew this was not professional but could Regina really not even smile at her? “Right- I was getting ready to do just that.” She said quietly as she put her hands in the back pockets of her black jeans.

Emma wanted Regina to like her. She knew the woman was holding back, she just didn’t know why. Taking a sigh, she took the last sip of coffee before placing it on the sink and walking out of the kitchen straight to Henry’s bedroom. 

Once she opened the bedroom door she was welcomed by Henry already dressed for his swimming class with a wide smile, “I am ready emma!” He said with a smile, the 7year old was so smart yet he still had the behavior of an adorable little kid of course. 

With a wide smile emma nodded as she walked over to get his backpack, “then Sydney is waiting for us little guy”she said with a wink. The boy only nodded with a pout.” Is mom not coming again?” He asked with a sigh- Emma’s heart broke as she looked down at the boy. She knew how much Henry loved and missed his mother. 

“I’ll talk to your mom okay?maybe she can come with us today” 

“Thank you emma!” Henry said, a smile written all over his face.

And with that he had emma swan, on her way to the kitchen where she last saw the brunette. Taking a deep breath she walked in, Regina was on her computer as always and with a coffee mug.

“Hey miss mills I’m sorry I’m bothering you but Henry really wants you to come with us to his classes.” She said gaining a raise of eyebrows from her boss.

“Was it Henry who thought of this little idea or was it you again swan?” 

“It was him- I... he asked me if you were coming and i told him I would ask you because you i of course know you have work” she said, her gaze not meeting Regina’s as she knew she would probably go weak as she usually did.

Okay fine... Emma did have a couple of ideas in the past that hadn’t been well planned and had gotten her in trouble but this one, she knew it was important for Henry and she didn’t want that little boy to feel like his mother was too busy for him. 

Taking a deep sigh, Regina nodded as she closed her computer and took another sip of her coffee- looking up into Emma’s eyes she stood up and walked towards the kitchen door which the blonde was standing in front of, “ I’m going upstairs to get ready” she simply said before walking away... just like that. 

Emma stomped her feet on the ground once she was sure Regina left, the brunette was so cold and she had no idea why. But again she shouldn’t care,why would she. 

The car ride to Henry’s class was more than awkward, Regina would only talk when Henry would say something he shouldn’t, but even that was better then the ride back- with Henry sleeping the car was full of nothing but silence and a couple of awkward eye contacts. 

Emma asked herself when would Regina actually trust her enough, the brunette knew Emma was incapable of doing anything to the little boy because of how much she loved him already. But part of the brunette was still holding back and she didn’t trust her as much as she would like to. 

That’s it.

Emma had to win Regina’s trust one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter- I got extremely self conscious about my writing since this is indeed the first thing I’ve written and life got in the way haha! But I’m hopefully back. Thank you for commenting sweet little messages!:)


End file.
